


The Eleven Year Itch: Part Two

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Eleven Year Itch [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Come Eating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Infidelity, J2, M/M, Rimming, Smoking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of The Eleven Year Itch. It's day two and J2 have been found already all because of Jareds' stupid butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eleven Year Itch: Part Two

Jensen woke up with a start, without his usual alarm and sat bolt upright.

“Oh my God. The guilt.” He almost yelled the words out and held his face in his hands.

“You'll get over it.” Jared muttered sleepily and tugged at Jensens' fingers.

“So much guilt.” 

“Hey, it's okay.”

Jensens' sleepy, guilty face appeared from behind his freckled hands. He took one look at the sight before him and shook his head.

“Jesus Christ, Jared!”

Jared was just about as relaxed as a person can be. He'd made a 'back-nest' for himself using the lions' share of the pillows and had slung over his thighs and downward, a bit of blanket. A bit. The rest was on display like some ancient marble statue of a God. A God with a massive erection and zero scruples.

“It's like you've just seen it for the first time.” Jared frowned with a hand wrapped around Jensens' potential breakfast.

“Well it was dark and it spent a lot of time elsewhere and oh my God.” Jensen looked at Jared and then back at the mans' dick. “It looks bigger in daylight. No, no. I'm totally wrong. It looks bigger in the 'cold light of day'. I feel sick, I'm taking a shower.”

Jared couldn't contain his disappointment as he butt shuffled from the bed and followed Jensen to the bathroom.

“What's wrong?”

“Gay ass sex infidelity with best friend.” Jensen remained with his back to Jared as he adjusted the shower head a few inches higher. Jensen glanced over his shoulder. “Oh God, we're a Maury episode. I feel guilty, okay?” But then added. “You gonna come in here and suck my dick?”

“Mixed messages.” Jared raised his eyebrows and set just one toe into the shower before Jensen had placed one hand on Jareds' chest.

“We're in this together. So fucking deep. I know I should stop but I can't. I know we have fucked up so many things but all I know right now is that if you're not on your knees sucking me off within the next ten seconds, I'm calling this whole fucked up mess off.”

“Jen, you can't.”

“I'm kidding. Get in the shower.” 

Within a lot less time than ten seconds, Jared was on his knees while Jensen found himself pressed against the cold tiles while Jared sucked his dick to hardness. It was all sloppy and messy. Flaccid dicks are a nightmare, especially when there are no hands involved. Jensen smoothed Jareds' hair down along with the flow of the water, flattening it to his head.

“Y'know. I think later, I'd like to see you with sex-hair.” Jensen smiled with a touch of predator. Jared looked up, mouth around Jensens' gorgeous thick cock which fitted so neatly between his deep pink lips. Jared nodded, letting his eyes roll at the very thought of it.

Jensen stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Jareds' head, he bent over and felt Jareds' arms pull him in. 

Death-grip-blow-job.

The living room looked interesting. Jensen stood there with a cup of hell-strength coffee and surveyed the damage. Jared was in the bathroom, blow drying his hair, or something Jensen thought. Jensen felt Jared behind him, hands sliding over Jensens' shower-damp body. 

“Table is broken.” Jensen spoke plainly.

“I'm quite impressed with your strength. It's solid wood.”

“Was solid wood. Is this what happens when two men fuck? We break stuff. Because never-”

Jared pressed his open mouth against the shell of Jensens' ear.

“I'd burn a house down if it meant I could fuck you even for another minute.”

“Jared. Shit, dude.” 

“What?” Jareds' cheek was now pressed against Jensens'. His weight was on him and Jensen felt like his legs could buckle at any moment.

“You. I don't know, it's like. It's like there's this side to you I didn't know existed.”

“The side where I fuck you? The side where I own you?”

“I really didn't have myself down as a bottom.” Jensen shivered at Jareds' words, stepping away from his arms and turning around. 

“My ass is yours.” Jared countered with a smirk.

“Later. Car will be here soon. How I'm gonna get through today, I have no idea.” Jensen shot Jared an 'Oh shit' look. “Misha.”

Jensen went straight into make-up, he wanted to avoid Misha for as long as humanly possible. Jensen didn't fully understand why he was avoiding him as it wasn't as if Jensen was wearing his 'I let Jared Padalecki fuck my cheating ass' t-shirt. But there he was, already sitting in the make-up trailer being made up and engrossed on his phone.

“Misha.” Jensen said with a little too much enthusiasm. “You know, you shouldn't be here. Jared and I should be first. You should wait in line with the rest of the extras.”

“Funny.” Misha laughed. He frowned at Jensen then watched him carefully with that squirrelly squint of his. “You look glowing.” 

“What?” Jensen frowned as he settled his ass into the make-up chair.

“You look radiant.” Misha said camply, placing splayed fingers against his chest.

“Shut up, dick.” Jensen laughed. “Got your little 'blanket costume' ready for today, have you? Why are you here, just a reminder that you act for a living?”

“You're a funny, funny guy.”

“I know.” Jensen held his hands out. “It's a gift.”

“I couldn't find Misha, I think we're safe.” Said the stumbling limbs and mouth of Jared Padalecki as he almost fell through the door of the make-up trailer. He paused. “Ah, Misha.”

“Yes, Misha is here having his make-up done. It's called 'The Netflix Look'. Awesome, isn't it?” Jensen laughed like a school boy as Misha stood up sporting a nice pair of dark circles under his eyes.

“You had sex.” 

Jensen turned around and looked at Jared so fast, his neck clicked.

Both Jared and Jensen said 'No I didn't' in unison.

Misha raised his eyebrows slowly.

“Okay, then. Interesting. I have all of two lines today. So I'll see you two love-birds on set shortly.” He smiled sweetly at the waxwork figures that were once two of the hottest actors on TV and walked out.

“How?” Jensen held out a hand.

“I have no idea.” Jared shook himself, then stood thinking for a moment. “Nah. He's bluffing. He's just yanking our chains.”

“I fucking hope so.”

The three of them, Jensen, Jared and Misha had a brief scene together in the War Room of the bunker. Jensens' mind was half thinking about 'Psychic Misha' and half on the few lines he had to grunt out. Shouldn't take too long and then he could relax. No. That's not what is going to happen.

“You've been out of action too long, Misha.” Jensen frowned. “Sorry. Can we try that again?” He yelled out.

Jared kicked Jensen under the table and then pinned his Sam hair behind his ears.

“You've been out of action too long, Cas.”

“Leave him, Jen. These things-” Jared rolled his eyes at himself.

“And cut! What is wrong with you two, huh?” A voice came from beyond the set.

Misha smirked as they were granted 5 minutes to compose themselves. The set cleared a little and Jensen leaned back with a lazy slump.

“What do you know?” Jensen eyed Misha suspiciously.

“Hold on. Let me think. Oh yes, it's that song.”

“What fucking song?” Jensen spat.

“Oh I remember. 'The Ballad of Jared Padalecki Butt Dialing Me One Mid Winters' Eve.”

Jensen's head turned so slowly toward Jared it looked like it was going full Exorcist. Jensen shook his head and he had death in his eyes.

“You and your stupid phone. Why do you have one huh? You don't even know how to use it!” Jensen flinched at his own raised voice.

“Sorry, Jen. It was in my back pocket and must have unlocked. I mean, I don't know how that would happen with phones these days.”

“Guys, listen. It's fine.”

“No, Misha. It ain't fine.”

“'Ain't'?” Jared mouthed to himself.

“What did you hear? I can't believe I'm even asking.”

“Jensen. Don't make me.”

“Misha.” Jensen demanded.

“Something about cookies and sweating.”

“Something about cook-” Jensen repeated. It took him a moment.

“And then there was a smash and a lot of white noise. But it was pretty obvious.”

“Oh God.” Jensen was now face down. Forehead pressed against the War Room table. “This is how I die.”

Jared had said nothing. He knew that it wasn't best to speak at this point. Or at any point, for the rest of his life.

“You're going to be the death of me, Padalecki.”

“Aw, just like Sam and Dean.” Misha smiled, looking down, brushing invisible lint from his fancy blanket.

Jensen glanced at Misha.

“Shut up.”

“The Cockles shippers will be very disappointed.”

Jared snorted. Jensen shot them both daggers.

“I'm thrilled that you two are finding this all so fucking hilarious.”

“It is a bit funny.” Jared smirked but could see pain in Jensens' eyes.

“Not in the slightest.” Jensen shifted closer to Misha. He leaned into his ear. “This is serious, buddy. We're not just fucking. We're in love.”

Misha pulled back, for once serious and apologetic.

“God, I'm sorry. I mean. I didn't think.”

“No.” Jensen smiled weakly and spoke plainly.

And there it was left. The short War Room scene was finished without a hitch and all three men decided on lunch in Jensens' trailer. Not Jareds' because it smelled of dog. Or so Jensen said.

Jensen couldn't eat. He hadn't eaten anything for almost 24 hours. The spunk transferred from Jareds' mouth to his own after the morning blow-job didn't count.

“Can we trust you Misha?”

Misha was serious again, twice in one day was a record.

“Of course. I mean, I know we kid around but I love you two. You're like brothers. But I have to ask. Are you sure you know what you're doing here?”

“No.” Jensen shook his head, shooting Jared a look.

“Nuh-huh.” Jared agreed, mouth full of steak sandwich.

“See, we got it all figured out.”

 

Jared was laid on his front, open and relaxed on Jensens' bed. Jensen had to pause to take it all in. It was a lot of naked man on his bed. A lot of flesh to enjoy. 

They had almost talked themselves hoarse for an hour before retiring to bed. Neither had come up with anything constructive. Apart from a petty argument about Jensen taking up smoking again because his stress levels were off the scale. Jared hit the roof and Jensen had to remind him that it wouldn't be the worst thing to come out of their stupid illicit affair. Jared said he wouldn't kiss Jensen ever again if he had ash breath. Jensen told Jared to stop eating so much red meat because it messes with Jareds' digestive system. They made a pact.

Jensen placed one knee between Jareds' thighs and laid himself over Jareds' taut back. Jensen moved to one side and let his legs fall either side of Jareds' hips, his dick slotting between Jared's perky ass.

“God, you feel so fucking perfect underneath me.” Jensen whispered into Jareds' hair. “Gonna fuck you good, Padalecki.” 

Jensen ground his hips into Jareds' body and with his hands, lifted the hair concealing the nape of Jared's neck and sucked on it gently. All the while the perfection that is the Ackles ass rose up and down, cock head slicking Jareds' tailbone with warm pre-come. Jensens' mouth open and warm, bit and sucked a line down Jareds' spine. Teeth biting into bumps and his tongue dipping into grooves.

“Fuck, Jen. That mouth.” Jared felt Jensen laugh against his skin. 

“Oh, you have no idea.” Jensen grinned as his tongue locked with a slip into the cleft of Jareds' ass. Jensen gripped Jareds' hips and pulled them up then pressed the flat of his left hand onto the small of Jareds' back, pushing him to create an arch. Jensens' thumbs rubbed their way along the curves of Jareds' ass. “It's too dark.” Jensen muttered deeply. Jared switched the night light on without having to even stretch.

“Better?”

“Y-yes.” Jensen whined and then bit his lip hard, desperate not to let anymore pitiful sounds of want fall from his mouth. Jared clocked Jensens' mood entirely as he dropped to his elbows, offering his beautiful wet hole. “New.” Jensen was entirely fascinated by what he was faced with. It was a new level of intimacy. A line to cross and never to come back from. All he wanted, more than anything was to give this man, everything. Body and soul. Jensen closed his eyes as he felt his eyes sting with tears. He rested his forehead on Jareds' open ass and breathed heavily. His hands roamed the vast expanse of Jareds' back, pulling him towards his body, open mouth sliding across his skin. Tears leaving salty trails over Jareds' body. His fingers gripped flesh, his mouth licked and kissed as he sobbed over Jareds' body.

Jared hadn't verbally reacted but was silently crying too. His mind was fucked with the sheer intimacy of everything. Their bodies. Them. Every fucking thing happening between them. Jensen sucked his cheeks into his mouth creating a layer of saliva over his tongue. He let it run from his mouth and over Jareds' ass hole, he kissed and sucked as if he was kissing Jareds' lips. The sounds which had worked their way from the depths of Jensens' chest were visceral. 

“Jensen.” Jared sobbed. “Please. Come here.”

Jensen moved so fucking fast, sliding up next to Jared and pulling him half onto his body. 

“So fucked.” Jensen moaned, kissing Jared like a crazy person. “So-” Jensen tore at Jareds' mouth with his teeth. “-fucking-” His hands gripped and pulled Jareds' hair so hard that Jared groaned with pain. “-fucked.”

Jared rolled Jensen over twice as Jensen repeated the words 'I love you' over and over. Grunting them out between kisses and licks.

“Please fuck me. I need it” Jareds body arched and legs fell open as invitation.

“But I haven't-” Jared pressed a finger over Jensens' plush, wet lips, then rolled over onto his front. 

“Like this. Do it.” Jared drew his legs open. Jensen reached down and gripped his dick, rubbing pre-come over the head. He knelt for a moment, reaching down and pulling Jareds rim open with the pad of his thumb. Jensen leaned over Jareds' body and pushed the head of his dick against Jareds' hole, he fumbled for a moment, watching the side of Jareds' face carefully. Jensen bit his bottom lip then allowed it to slowly free it itself from his teeth as his dick slid inside Jareds' slippery hole.

“Oh fuck. Th-that's tight.” Jensen bottomed out, stretching Jared wide with his thick, curved dick. Jensen placed his hands either side of Jareds' head and fucked him rhythmically.

“Mess that pretty hair up, shall we?” Jensen grunted, fucking out the words and fisting a handful of glossy brown hair in his fingers. Jared sort of squeaked back which came with a shy nod. A stark contrast to his dominance the night before. Jensen pressed himself against Jareds' curves, his belly fitting flush against the younger mans' back. Jensens' ass stuck out obscenely, rising and falling, his glutes dimpling with every squeeze. Jensen slid his arms under Jareds' armpits and curled them around tightly, gripping him, pinning him to the bed. Their ankles hooked, dragging skin against dragging skin. 

Jared groaned as his dick caught against the sheets. The ripples and creases ribbing against his sweaty, hot cock. Jensen steadying his breathing as the sloppy sound of his dick fucking into Jared filled the room. The smell became intense as their sweat mingled, body odor emanating from their slick bodies. It was the purest form of love making. Every line had been crossed. 

Jensen nuzzled the back of Jareds' neck, biting at the sinew which tightened and relaxed with every grind of Jensens' hips. He was as deep and as inside a person as he could be. Jareds' ass hole felt warm and tight. Filling with natural moisture, sweat and Jensens' pre-come.

Jared turned his head slowly, searching for Jensens' mouth. Jareds' breath smelled of onions from lunch, Jensen was beyond caring as his mouth chased Jareds'. A gush of saliva ran from Jensens' lax mouth and over Jareds' lips. Jared licked it up, drinking from Jensens' mouth.

“Fuck.” Jensen breathed out quietly. The kissing deepened, mouths opening in sync with one anothers' bodies. Jensen felt around for Jareds' hands, their fingers locked together, knuckles gradually whitening as their dicks grew harder, fucking throbbing with want.

Jensen could barely think. His mind wandering to what they looked like, fucked into the bed. Sheets becoming wetter and wetter. Every inch of their bodies were covered in a sheen of odorous sweat. They were slotted together with such perfection, they looked like one man.  
Jensen thought for a split second that they felt like one and had, really, always.

Jensen reluctantly drew his mouth away from Jareds'. Beautiful wet, puffy mouths, two 'O's of almost shock. Jensen let out a gentle affectionate chuckle and then smiled at Jared. Jared bit his lip, closing his eyes as if he had just looked at a solar eclipse. 

“Baby.” Jensen whispered as his hips continued helping his dick stroke Jareds' prostate which Jensen had finally located with the head of his dick.

“Jen. Sh-shit.” 

“Found something.” Jensen smiled again as Jared opened his eyes.

“Fuckin' know it.” Jared breathed out heavily. 

“Lookin' at you, lookin' at me.” Jensen cocked his head to one side, the top of his head grazing a propped up pillow. “Want to watch your face.” Jensens' fingers gripped Jareds' tighter still. “C'mon baby.” Jensen shuddered, trying to keep his own orgasm at bay, desperate to make Jared come first. Jensens' voice had fallen into a homely Texan drawl. 

“Jen.”

“Tell me when.”

Jared nodded and pulled at Jensens' hands, burying them with his own into the pillows either side of his head.

“Please. I'm gonna.” Jared rubbed his dick against the sheets instinctively.

“No.” Jensen tugged at Jareds' hands hard. “Save it, just like this.”

Jared tightened around Jensens' dick, his prostate was over-sensitive as he came against Jensens' dick. Jensen felt it, watching Jareds' eyes roll to the back of his head. Jareds' mouth was open, swallowing against the dryness of his own mouth.

“Fuck.” The word came from Jared throat. Jensen opened his mouth and locked it over Jareds' shocked lips. He grunted out his own orgasm, filling Jared up, thrusting himself empty, still brushing against Jareds' prostate, helping the man come all over again. Muffled words filled Jensens' mouth, the bones in his fingers clicked as Jared pulled against them. Jensen relaxed, he melted over Jareds' heaving body and just laid there. There was silence for the longest time. Just breathing normalizing, the odd sound of bodies moving against fabric slowly, recovering, fingers loosening and becoming gentler.

Jensen felt his left calf muscle cramp slightly, he lifted himself from Jareds' body and laid on his front next to him.

“Hey.”

“Hello.” Jensen laughed softly.

“How did you know to do that?” Jared spoke lazily, his cheek flattened against the pillow.

“Practice.” Jensen wiggled a finger. Jared arched an eyebrow. 

“Never come like that before.” 

“Different?”

“Very.” Jared laughed, smile a little upside down as usual. Jensen ran a still trembling hand over Jareds' sweat soaked sex-hair. 

“You look so fucking sexy like this. All relaxed and spent.” Jensen shook his head slowly. “How have I been so blind?”

“We.” Jared added.

“Well, on the plus side.” Jensen sat up and reached into the drawer of the nightstand next to him. “I don't think anyone will be hugely shocked. I mean, if we come out. You're a massive flirt any way.”

“And you pretended you hated it.”

“Terrible liar.” Jensen smirked as he sat a packet of Marlboro, a book of matches and a tiny ash tray on his lap.

“Jen. No, what are you doing?” Jared sat up, his dick was still hard and lined with creases from the sheets.

“Rewarding myself for that terrible onion breath of yours. Seriously, it's worse than the Doritos.”

“How long?”

“Always.” Jensen answered plainly, lighting the cigarette then shaking the match. He dropped it in the ash tray and gave Jared a little smile through a plume of smoke.

“I'm disappointed.” Jared huffed.

“Oh boo hoo. Grow up. I rarely do it.” Jensen blew smoke in Jareds' direction.

“Horrible person.”

“Want help with that stupid erection of yours?”

Jared winced. He was so preoccupied with berating Jensen for being a dirty, secret smoker that he had forgotten that his dick was painfully hard and that his balls felt like lead weights.

“Yessir. But put that out though.”

Jensen laughed at the 'yessir'. Kinda turned him on.

“No. I'm gonna blow everything at once.” Jensen licked his lips and patted his legs with his free hand.

“You're quite dirty.” Jared remarked as he placed his knees either side of Jensens' curved thighs.

“'Quite'.” Jensen licked a stripe up the length of Jareds' dick, it was sticky and tasted of sweat and dried pre-come. It tasted like fucking heaven. Jensen gripped Jareds' hips, cigarette still between his fore and middle finger of his right hand. Jared placed his hands behind his head. One to give Jensen a flexed tight view of his fucking beautiful body and two to avoid being burned by Jensens' little filter tipped pal.

Jensen pulled away and inhaled deeply on his cigarette then leaned forward and licked around the head of Jareds' dick, exhaling through his nose.

“Jesus, Jen. You're gross.” Jareds' dick said otherwise as it throbbed so hard it almost hit Jensen in the face on the rebound.  
It was sloppy and Jensen just did what he knows he likes when his dick is being sucked. He retched as Jareds' cock hit the back of his throat, even more so as he felt it pump out a stream of pre-come. He slid back with a pop.

“I wanna do so much dirty stuff with you. You have no idea.” Jensen looked up, his hand slid from Jareds' hip and then gripped Jareds' cock tightly. “Seriously, no idea.” Jensen looked up at Jared with one eye open, gently jerking his dick and fucking smoking. Cocky fuck.

“Jen. I hate that what you're doing is turning me on.” 

“Embrace it.” Jensen said gruffly through another plume of smoke.

“Fuck you.” Jared laughed.

“No, babe. I fucked you.” Jensen licked his lip then held the cigarette between his teeth. One hand cupping and squeezing Jareds' balls, the other a tight fist, pumping Jareds' dick.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Jared looked up and shot over Jensens' face. No warning, just an urgent stream of spunk painting Jensens' smirking freckled face. The cigarette went out with a weird fizzing sound. Jensen dropped it in the ash tray then licked around his mouth.

“Kiss me, clean me up.” Jensen tugged at Jareds' shuddering body and pulled him down. The cigarette taste was pretty gross but Jared rode it out, licking over Jensens' face until he found his jizz marked lips and kissed him deeply.

Jensen pushed Jared onto his back and licked over his mouth greedily.

“Sorry about the dirty mouth.”

“No, you're not.” Jared laughed. “But I think we both need to brush our teeth.”

“Agreed.” Jensen smiled softly. “I do think that we need to talk. We'll order in, yeah?”

Jared nodded slowly, feeling a little sad about the whole sorry affair. 'Affair' being the operative word.

As Jensen had completely backtracked with the no smoking pact, Jared order himself his second steak sandwich of the day with the most pungent fries he could find on the menu.

“You're a dick.” Jensen frowned as Jared tore into his sandwich.

They were sat on the couch with their food in front of them, beers on the rug. No coffee table, that had been thrown out.

“I don't care.” Jared mumbled, as he spoke with his mouth full.

“Every steak you eat, I'm gonna smoke.”

“Prick.” Jared spat with a giggle.

“Jay. What are we doing?”

“Eating dinner.” He meant it too.

“Wow. Good job you're pretty. I meant this. Us. The fucking.”

Jared just shrugged.

“Really? That's all you have to say. I have to say, dude. You're coming across pretty heartless.”

“Huh?” Jared stopped, sandwich poised in front of his mouth. “No. I'm just being realistic. I've loved you forever.”

“Right. And you were gonna tell me, when exactly?”

Jared shrugged again as he continued to eat. Jensen batted the sandwich away from Jareds' mouth.

“It's like trying to talk to a toddler.”

“What do you want me to say, Jen? I've got what I've always wanted.”

“Well, that's lovely. For you. But we do have others' to consider here y'know.”

“I know. Jen, can we just enjoy this. Just us without anyone knowing, just for a while please.”

“Misha knows.”

“Misha, we can trust. He's not a concern.”

Jensen sat back, poking at the chicken in his take-out box.

“Eat, Jen. I know you haven't eaten for about two days.”

“I just care about others, y'know.”

“I know. I love you. It'll be okay, babe. Trust me.”

Jensen felt a little better. He didn't know why. The situation hadn't changed. It was still a hellish mess but knowing how much Jared loved him made everything feel not that bad. He tried not to think about all those years they had missed being together. The years when Jared was this shiny new puppy, so young and skinny. And how he had chosen another lifestyle over the one that had tugged at his heart every day of his life the moment he had laid eyes on Jared Padalecki. He glanced at Jared and smiled softly.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last fic of 2015. Thank you so much to everyone who had been so kind to leave kudos, comments and have subscribed.
> 
> Happy New Year bitches and here's to much more smut in 2016!


End file.
